Present
by summer-chan
Summary: kumpulan cerita ringan, dengan berbagai pair.
1. Chapter 1

Nijimura tidak tahu harus menangis karena beruntung atau menangis karena sial.

.

.

 **Malaikat?**

 **Nijimura** **Shūzō | fem! Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Romance | Fantasy**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, genderswap, typo**

.

.

Ini semua terjadi di bulan ke dua musim gugur, malam ke sebelas. Saat itu hujan badai melanda Tokyo sejak sore. Membuat semua orang enggan keluar rumah. Begitu pula tokoh utama kita, Nijimura Shūzō. Dia memilih menghabiskan waktunya membaca novel yang dipinjamnya dari Kubota. Ceritanya romansa. Tentang seorang pemuda yang melepaskan cinta pertamanya, hanya untuk bertemu kembali di negara berbeda setelah bertahun-tahun _lost contact_ , membuktikan bahwa dunia itu sempit. Pada akhirnya, sang pemuda jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada gadis itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, gadis itu ternyata sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah dalam satu minggu. Membuat keduanya merelakan akhir pahit untuk cerita cinta mereka. Nijimura sebenarnya sedikit bingung sendiri. Kenapa pula dia mau membaca novel romansa macam ini. Mungkin karena saking tidak ada kerjaannya.

Saat Nijimura sudah menyelesaikan novel itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera tidur, tapi salahkan kopi yang diminumnya semalam, membuatnya terjaga. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya, sembari mendengarkan melodi yang dibuat oleh hujan badai di luar sana.

Pikiran pemuda kelahiran Juli itu mulai terbang kemana-mana. Dia memikirkan keluarganya. Dia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya. Ingin sekali rasanya cepat-cepat lulus SMA agar bisa menyusul mereka ke Amerika. Kemudian dia teringat tentang cinta pertamanya. Gadis manis bernama Kise Ryōko, yang sangat-amat tidak peka. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris mengingat Ryōko hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tidak lebih. Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa haus. Jadi Nijimura memutuskan turun ke dapur (kamarnya ada di lantai 2). Sesampainya di dapur, dia bergegas mengambil air minum. Matanya menelusuri dapur. Sepertinya ada yang aneh ya.

Kret. Kret. Kret.

'Hah? Yang barusan apa coba?', tanya Nijimura dalam hati. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya sekali lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus membelai sisi kanannya. Nijimura membeku di tempat. Ini... ada yang janggal. Kemudian dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa dia menoleh ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati jendela dapur terbuka.

"Bukannya tadi sudah ku tutup ya?", pemuda itu bermonolog saking bingungnya.

Pada akhirnya, Nijimura mendekati jendela, hendak menutupnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar membeku kala tangannya menyentuh bingkai jendela. Di luar sana, di halaman belakang rumahnya terbaring seorang gadis. Awalnya Nijimura sempat bertanya-tanya 'Itu hantu atau manusia?'. Tapi kemudian, dia menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya jauh-jauh dan memperkuat niatnya untuk menolong gadis itu.

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu langsung bergegas membuka pintu belakang rumahnya, menghampiri gadis misterius itu. Saat hendak mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, tangannya menyentuh 'mantel' gadis itu. Anehnya, mantel itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti _magic_. Nijimura tidak ambil pusing. Dia langsung mengangkat gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah memasuki rumahnya, Nijimura bingung sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis ini? Jika langsung ditidurkan di ranjang, gadis ini basah kuyub, bukannya nanti dia jadi sakit sendiri? jika mau mengeringkan gadis ini dahulu, sebenarnya ada beberapa baju peninggalan ibunya, tapi... masa iya Nijimura yang menggantikan bajunya?! Nijimura memerah sendiri karena pemikirannya barusan.

Bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya pemuda itu membawa sang gadis ke kamar mandi. Dia menidurkan gadis itu di bathtub. Kemudian barulah pemuda kelas 2 SMA itu sempat mengamati si gadis. Rambutnya berwarna kelabu, kulitnya putih pucat, tinggi gadis ini kira-kira se-dagu Nijimura, wajahnya cantik, dan uh... gadis ini mengenakan dress putih yangpastinyamenerawangkalabasah. Nijimura menampar pipinya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan berbagai imajinasi liar yang muncul. Salahkan Aomine Daiki yang selalu aktif menyebarkan virus-virus mesum ke dunia ini.

Nijimura bergegas keluar kamar mandi, menuju kamar orang tuanya. Hendak mencari baju yang ditinggalkan ibunya untuk gadis bersurai kelabu itu. Nijimura tidak tahu, bahwa kontak fisik yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan si gadis membuat gadis misterius itu mampu membaca pikirannya. Dia juga tidak tahu, bahwa tepat setelah dia berbalik, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan basah kuyub, Nijimura mencari baju untuk gadis bersurai kelabu itu. Dibukanya lemari milik orang tuanya. Setelah mendapatkan baju yang dia kira cocok, pemuda itu berbalik. Berniat menuju kamar mandi.

"WUAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Tadi saat hendak berbalik Nijimura dikejutkan dengan keberadaan gadis yang di tolongnya sedang bersandar di bingkai pintu. Membuat sang kapten tim basket Teikou berteriak kaget dan terjatuh. Kalau boleh jujur, Nijimura sebenarnya takut. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ini mengingatkannya pada scene-scene film horror yang sering ditontonnya bersama Imayoshi. Tapi harga diri pemuda ini terlalu tinggi, membuatnya berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap balik si gadis.

Nijimura mengamati lagi si gadis. Maniknya ternyata sewarna dengan rambutnya, selain itu ternyata panjang rambutnya sepunggung, dan perkiraan Nijimura mengenai tinggi gadis ini ternyata benar, sekitar se-dagu pemuda itu. Sayangnya, pengamatan yang dilakukan Nijimura juga tidak melewatkan dress putih yang masihbasahdanmenerawang. Gadis itu punya... apa kata Aomine? S-line. Ya S-line. PLAK! Nijimura menepuk keningnya sendiri (dengan keras), berusaha menghentikan pikiran aneh yang mulai berdatangan.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Nijimura melewatkan senyum simpul gadis itu. Ketika dia kembali sadar, gadis itu sudah berada 1 meter di depannya.

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro.", ucap gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

"Nijimura Shūzō _._ ", ucap Nijimura lantang, kelewat lantang malah (saking groginya).

Mayuzumi hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian dia mendekat, memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Mayuzumi mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya di pipi pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Nijimura tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan dingin Mayuzumi.

"Tadi kau menyentuh sayapku kan?", tanya Mayuzumi.

"Hah? Sayap?", mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Mayuzumi membuat Nijimura bertanya balik sambil melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada gadis itu. Namun, Nijimura justru terhipnotis dengan mata Mayuzumi. Membuatnya seakan-akan tenggelam dalam kelabu milik Mayuzumi. Samar-samar Nijimura bisa mendengar suara Mayuzumi mengalun lembut, mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'Tidak bisa kembali terbang' dan 'Jadi setengah manusia'.

Benturan ringan antara dahi Nijimura dengan Mayuzumi membuat si pemuda kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, jangan melamun."

"A-ah, sumimasen."

Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut, dan kali ini tertangkap pengelihatan Nijimura. Kemudian... "Kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku ingin wedding dress warna broken white ya."

"HAH?"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Terlalu ga ada kerjaan, sampai munculah fic ini. Lagi suka-sukanya sama NijiMayu ngomong-ngomong. Semoga menghibur.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ya~**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hujan**

 **.**

 **Nijimura** **Shūzō |fem! Akashi** **Seijūrō (Seiko)**

 **Romance**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC, genderswap, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shūzō-san hujan-hujanan lagi?!", adalah sebuah kalimat tanya penuh kekesalan yang menyambut Shūzō sepulangnya lelaki itu dari supermarket. Sang pemilik nama, Nijimura Shūzō pun menoleh, mendapati istrinya melipat tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal (yang menurut Shūzō justru menggemaskan).

"Aku suka hujan Sei.", ucap Shūzō kalem, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di undak-undakan teras rumahnya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang kuat untuk hujan-hujanan.", tukas Nijimura Seiko. Suaranya terdengar samar, karena wanita muda berusia 23 tahun itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hmm, aku tidak bawa payung."

"Jangan jadikan itu alasan. Tadi jelas sekali aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk membawa payung Shūzō-san.", kali ini suara Seiko terdengar jelas di belakang Shūzō. Pria itu pun merasakan handuk yang dilampirkan ke kepalanya. Kemudian tangan istrinya mulai bergerak lembut untuk mengeringkan rambut Nijimura. "Aku kawatir, nanti Shūzō-san bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan. Sudah lagi aku pilih-pilih kok kalau mau hujan-hujanan."

"Oh ya? Seingatku Shūzō-san hujan-hujanan terus tiap ada kesempatan. Seperti anak kecil saja."

'Yang seperti anak kecil itu aku yang suka hujan-hujanan atau kau yang sedang merajuk?', pemikiran Shūzō barusan membuatnya terkekeh sendiri.

"Iya, tentu saja. Kalau sedang membawa berkas-berkas penting kantor aku tidak akan hujan-hujanan. Jika hujannya hujan badai juga aku tidak hujan-hujanan. Kala sakit aku juga malas hujan-hujanan."

"Terserah. Aku siapkan air hangat dulu.", ucap Seiko. Dan kemudian wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan Shūzō.

.

.

Seiko muncul beberapa menit kemudian, membawa secangkir cokelat hangat. "Minumlah, hangatkan dirimu Shūzō-san.", ucapnya sambil menyodorkan cangkir tersebut ke suaminya. Kemudain mendudukkan diri di kursi teras. "Airnya belum siap, mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi.", lanjut wanita yang dulunya bermarga Akashi itu.

"Terima kasih.", ucap Shūzō singkat. Kemudian pria itu menyeruput minumannya pelan-pelan, sambil menikmati melodi yang muncul kala hujan.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya Shūzō-san sukai dari hujan?", pertanyaan Seiko memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Shūzō meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian memandang guyuran air di luar sana. "Petrichor, dan melodi yang tercipta.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Kedua-duanya benar-benar menenangkanku. Meskipun keberadaanmu jauh membuatku tenang."

Seiko menghela nafas pelan. Tersenyum simpul. Kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengecek airnya dulu.", dan wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Airnya sudah siap. Bergegaslah mandi, tapi mandinya jangan lama-lama. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan baju ganti. Sekarang aku sedang masak sup tofu, nanti setelah mandi langsung makan.", perintah Seiko dengan wajah datar. Sementara Shūzō tersenyum geli. Istrinya meskipun suka memerintah sangatlah perhatian.

"Terima kasih sayang.", dan Shūzō mulai beranjak berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu _'I am Afraid'_?"

"Hmm?"

 _"_ William Shakespeare."

Memutar ingatannya sejenak, Seiko pun menjawab. "Iya, tahu. Ada apa?"

Shūzō tersenyum. Kemudian dia berkata, "Tolong ucapkan sajaknya untukku."

Permintaan suaminya membuat Seiko mengernyit. Tapi dia tetap melakukan yang diminta Shūzō _._

 _"_ _You say that you love rain,_

 _but you open your umbrella when it rains._

 _You say that you love the sun,_

 _but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines._

 _You say that you love the wind,_

 _but you close your windows when wind blows._

 _This is why I am afraid;_

 _You say that you love me too._ _"_

Senyum Shūzō semakin cerah, kemudian pria itu berkata dengan tegas, "Aku menyukai hujan, dan aku mencintaimu Sei.". kemudian dia menghilang ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Seiko yang mematung dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ck, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Dari awal juga aku tidak pernah meragukanmu.", gumam Nijimura Seiko diikuti seulas senyum manis yang muncul di bibirnya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

AN : terima kasih buat yang sudah baca~

Semoga fic Nijifem!Aka ini menghibur ya~

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review.

Fic kali ini super pendek, hhe, maafkan saya~

.

oh ya ini balasan untuk review

.

Akane Miyahara : Iya Mayu di fic sebelumnya semacam malaikat gitu, dan dia berubah jadi setengah manusia karena sayapnya disentuh Niji. ngomong-ngomong, makasih reviewnya~


End file.
